Catherine Willows Unknown deperature from CSI
by MissSunnyGirl
Summary: This story was based on tv guide interview with Ms Helgenberger, I'm try making this story a bit close to the episode where Ray was framed & leaving. Marg's character became the boss and her leaving, So there be flashbacks & friendships. In fact Marg left CSI in November 2011 & her character left in January 2012. I know this story was post in 2010 but I'll re-fix whole thing later
1. Chapter 1

"Catherine Willows's Departure After 21 years "

The Night of May 13, 2010, Catherine is seen sitting at her desk and doing one and last paperwork and one last sign off case. She then stood up with the new 3 cases that she planning taking Sara Sidle with her on her last case to make up for what happened in earlier year 2000, (flashback) Sara enter the office where Catherine was seen sitting at a desk with a box that can trace the phone number of pager, And Catherine was jealous of Sara because Grissom had asked a young girl from San Francisco to find who killed young Holly. Catherine then snapped at her.

_Sara Sidle: Where can I find Catherine willows?_

_Catherine Willow: She's out field._

_Sara walked back to a door then suddenly turned, and said that you are Catherine that's my guess._

_Sara Sidle: I'm not here to take your case and I guess you are Catherine Willows?_

_Catherine then said nothing and keeps working, Fades (flashback ends enter Present)_

As Catherine came back from her trip to past and she made a decision to work on her friendship with Sara Sidle, then she opened her office door and stepped into busy hallway of CSI, then turn back to look her office to see a lot memories and personal things are everywhere that been added over years as she worked. She spies a Photo of Young Lindsay smiling with an ice cream, her shelves along with her messy art that Lindsay made when she was seven. Then glazed over the wall there a big group photo of CSI (you can guess them all looked Young) and a current new cast after Warrick's death. Then she saw her favorite photo of older Lindsay in her dance outfit on her desk. Then she left to start find the team to give the new case and find Sara too.

Break room May 13, 2010

Seen there, Nick Stokes, sitting at table and read the old cold case, Greg Sanders writing a book on Las Vegas History. Sara uses Greg's famous blue coffee in making. (Doors opened) enters Catherine everyone turned and stopped what they doing and listened to what Catherine has say.

Catherine: Guys we got a new case, But where's Hodges and Wendy, and Ray?


	2. Messge from writer

"Catherine Willows's Departure After 21 years "

Hey there this is the message from me, i just only started this story on catherine's Unknown deperature from csi , it was based on what i read on interview said about what marg said that she not know when will she be asked back , unforuate her contact is up this year so this is for while until i heard new more news on her contact things. I'll add more chapters it will be mostly on Catherine 's thoughts and flashbacks of her early years on csi .

Sorry i will add more when i get more ideas thanks , anyone feel free to ask me for help feedbacck or a beta reader.

jenn


	3. Chapter 2

"Catherine Willows's Departure After 21 years "

Break room May 13, 2010

Seen there, Nick Stokes, sitting at table and read the old cold case, Greg Sanders writing a book on Las Vegas History. Sara uses Greg's famous blue coffee in making. (Doors opened) enters Catherine everyone turned and stopped what they doing and listened to what Catherine has say.

Catherine: Guys we got a new case, But where's Hodges and Wendy, and Ray?

EVERYONE: I not know where they are, Greg said

Greg: I thought I saw Ray in the locker as I passed him this morning. (Doors opens, everyone turned their attention on door it is Ray entering)

Catherine W: there you are, Im sorry to say you are being off the case ok, But Nick will be your eye and ears on the case Ok Ray? Catherine looks to Nick as she said this Nick nodding okay.

Nick Stokes: (nodding his head)

Catherine Willows got back on track on the cases again, from being sidetrack off, Said that a suspect was following Ray somehow got her killed. The team stunned to hear that, Sara piped up

Sara Sidle: Well what's the victim's name? And Who im going work that case with?

Catherine Willows: You Sara work with me, I want rebuild the friendship with you all over again, I wanted to make up for what I treated you while back like 10 years ago. The Victims name is Heidi Custer.

Sara Sidle: Oh okay I'd like that to start over the friendship again (stood up and takes case from Catherine's hand) As Catherine hands the other 2 case each to Nick and Greg Sanders, then walked to catch up with Sara, as they left for a crime scene.


End file.
